Tinkers' Construct
(also known as Tinkers Construct or Tinker's Construct) is a mod included in the hexxit modpack and allows for adding modifiers and repairing tools without any costly iron or anvils, as well as adding lots of new weapons and tools. Getting Started A book is placed into your inventory as you spawn and as you create mod items. These books give any crafting recipe that you will need for this mod. In the first book you will be given two sets of recipes. One is made of wood tables and the other is for seared bricks and what comes from them. To get a second instructional book, craft and place one of the four wood tables. To get the third instructional book, craft and place one of the seared brick pieces. Five Starting Tables *Stencil Table *Pattern Chest *Part Builder *Tool Station (Tier 1 Forging) *Tool Forge (Tier 2 Forging) The Tool Forge is a new builder that appears to replace the Tool Station. It was added with a recent Hexxit update. Modifiers Using this mod you can change a tool's statistics. A table of modifiers is below: If you add more than one of the same type of modifier it will use up the next modifier slot and will upgrade the tool/weapon further in that field. e.g. Adding more than the max amount of quartz for one modifier slot (72) it will use up another modifier slot but raise the max amount of quartz to 144. Material Table Each material has a set of attributes associated with it. The durability is the number of uses a tool will have if its "business end" is made of that material. e.g. A wooden Hatchet will have 59 uses. The handle modifier is a multiplier which you multiply the base durability of the tool by. e.g. A wooden hatchet with a Green Slime Rod for a handle will have 118 uses (59 * 2). NOTE: In Materials and You Vol. 2, the "Full Tool Durability" is listed. This is the durability of an item with a handle and "business end" of that material (base durability * handle mod). The mining speed is the relative speed at which the tool will gather materials, be it mining ores or chopping down trees. It should be noted that this number is irrelevant for weapons; higher mining speed does not correlate with any damage done by weapons of the same material. Mining level indicates what materials a Pickaxe of that material would be able to mine. It should be noted that this can be improved for low-level materials by affixing a Diamond to a Pickaxe via the Tool Station. Base attack is a measure of damage (in hearts) done to an enemy with 0 armor. Testing needed to compare this number with different tools. Some materials also have special abilites. These are listed below. Breaking and Repairs When a tool or weapon from this mod is used until it breaks, it will leave a broken tool in the player's inventory. If the tool is made entirely of one material, a single chunk, rod, or "ingot" of that material may be infused into the tool using a Tool Station. Doing so will return a fixed tool of the same type. Broken tools made from multiple materials can be repaired by putting the broken tool into the tool station's tool slot, and spare material of the same type as the tool head used in the tools construction, into the top modifier slot. For Example: A pickaxe made with an iron handle, stone binding, and obsidian pickaxe head, will require spare obsidian blocks to repair the pickaxe head. A mattock made with an iron handle, stone shovel, and cactus axe will require cactus to repair. (repairs requires the material that is used in the tool slot during construction) Items * Torch (Stone variety) * Empty Canister * Miniature Red Heart * Heart Canister * Blank Pattern * Blank Cast ; Weapons * Broadsword * Longsword * Rapier * Dagger * Frying Pan * Battlesign * Cleaver (requires Tool Forge) * Hammer (requires Tool Forge) * Cutlass * Battleaxe (requires Tool Forge) * Bows (New) ; Tools * Pickaxe * Hatchets * Mattock * Shovel * Chisel * Hammer (requires Tool Forge) * Lumber Axe (requires Tool Forge) * Excavator (requires Tool Forge) * Scythe (requires Tool Forge) Blocks * Oreberry Bushes (iron, gold, copper tin, aluminium) * Gravel Ores (iron, gold, copper, tin, aluminium, cobalt) * Cobalt Ore * Ardite Ore * Copper Ore * Tin Ore * Aluminum Ore * Block of Cobalt * Block of Ardite * Block of Manyullyn * Block of Copper * Block of Bronze * Block of Tin * Block of Aluminum * Block of Aluminum Brass * Block of Alumite * Block of Steel * Block of Solid Ender * Obsidian Brick * Sandstone Brick * Netherrack Brick * Polished Stone Brick * Iron Brick * Gold Brick * Lapis Brick * Diamond Brick * Redstone Brick * Bone Brick * Slime Brick * Endstone Brick * Casting Table * Seared Faucet * Casting Basin * Smeltery Controller * Smeltery Drain * Seared Bricks * Seared Stone * Seared Cobblestone * Seared Paver * Cracked Seared Bricks * Seared Road * Fancy Seared Bricks * Chiseled Seared Bricks * Slimy Mud * Grout * Graveyard Soil * Consecrated Soil * Blue Slimedirt * Rough Brownstone * Brownstone Road * Brownstone * Brownstone Brick * Fancy Brownstone * Chiseled Brownstone * Tool Station * Part Builder * Pattern Chest * Stencil Table * Light Aggregator * Clear Glass * Stained Glass * Drying Rack * Clear Pane * Landmine * Light Crystal * Fancy Obsidian Brick * Fancy Sandstone Brick * Fancy Netherrack Brick * Fancy Polished Stone Brick * Fancy Iron Brick * Fancy Gold Brick * Fancy Lapis Brick * Fancy Diamond Brick * Fancy Redstone Brick * Fancy Bone Brick * Fancy Slime Brick * Fancy Endstone Brick * Fancy Stone Brick * Stone Road * Drawbridge * Igniter * Seared Brick Slab * Seared Stone Slab * Seared Cobblestone Slab * Seared Paver Slab * Seared Road Slab * Fancy Seared Slab * Chiseled Seared Slab * Rough Brownstone Slab * Brownstone Road Slab * Brownstone Slab * Brownstone Brick Slab * Fancy Brownstone Slab * Chiseled Brownstone Slab * Tool Forge * Unnamed 1342 * Birch Barricade * Casting Channel * Congealed Blue Slime * Congealed Green Slime * Crafting Station * Essence Extractor * Jungle Barricade * Hambone * Oak Barricade * Punji Stick * Slimy Grass (Block) * Slimy Leaves * Slimy Grass (Plant) * Slimy Sapling * Spruce Barricade * Wool Slab * Orange Wool Slab * Magenta Wool Slab * Light Blue Wool Slab * Yellow Wool Slab * Lime Wool Slab * Pink Wool Slab * Gray Wool Slab * Light Gray Wool Slab * Cyan Wool Slab * Purple Wool Slab * Blue Wool Slab * Brown Wool Slab * Green Wool Slab * Red Wool Slab * Black Wool Slab Video Gallery File:Mod Spotlight - Tinkers Construct|Direwolf20's mod review File:Tinkers Construct Explained File:Tinkers Construct Explained UPDATE